Metonic Ship Week 2018: Virus
by The Chuckinator
Summary: When Metal Sonic's systems fail, Sonic rescues him and brings him to Tails. Metal is diagnosed with a virus which prompts Sonic to take care of him until he is better.


Metonic Ship Week 2018 - Virus

By The Chuckinator

Metal Sonic felt sick, which seemed impossible because he was a robot. However, over the past few days he had not been feeling well. His processor felt hot and sometimes electricity would surround his body, causing his circuits to short out temporarily. He walked towards the main control room of Eggman's base; perhaps the good doctor would find out what was wrong with him.

"Doc..t...t...or," he stuttered. "I wan..."

"Ah, Metal, good timing," Eggman cut him off. "I have a mission for you."

The robot processed the question. "Mission, sir?"

"Yes. I want you to capture Sonic and bring him to me."

"Excuse me, but I..."

Eggman glared at him. "Did I ask you to question me, Metal? Now get going!"

Metal looked at his creator for a few moments before leaving. He didn't even have a chance to explain what was wrong with him but Metal was glad he was going to see Sonic again. The two had been a couple for a month and their relationship had been doing well. He activated the boosters in his feet to fly and was soon shooting off into the air. A few moments, however, his rockets began to sputter. Metal looked behind him and saw smoke coming from his feet. His boosters were failing him! An error message appeared in his heads-up display and sparks started shooting all over his body.

'ERROR! ERROR!'

The message was flashing in his vision and he felt himself plummeting to the ground. Metal struggled to regain control of his rocket boosters but to no avail. Red energy surrounded his body and he crashed into a building. People in Station Square screamed and ran as the building fell. Metal lay in the large crater he had inadvertently created as his systems started to go offline. His metallic body started to feel cold, and Metal's AI began to go haywire. Was he going to die? Were his systems fatally injured to the point where he would shut down permanently?

Blackness surrounded him, and the last think he saw was a 'WARNING!' message in his HUD.

* * *

"Tails!" Sonic yelled as he ran into the laboratory. "Did you hear that explosion?"

The fox looked up from the invention he had been working on. "Yeah, I did. What was it?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it was Robotnik. I'm going to go check it out."

Before Tails could say another word, Sonic ran downtown. He weaved through traffic, arms behind him, hoping that whatever had happened wasn't serious. Sonic boosted and saw something in the ground ahead. The blue hedgehog came to a screeching halt, arms flailing to regain his balance; a large crater was in the center of the street and Sonic was glad he hadn't fallen.

Sonic peered into the crater when he saw something. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Metal!" He exclaimed.

The blue hedgehog jumped down into the crater and pulled Metal's body from the rubble. Metal Sonic's body was badly injured; his circuits were showing, smoke was coming from them and his red optics were nonexistent. Sonic felt pity for the robot, wondering what on Earth had caused this.

"Don't worry, Metal. I'll get you fixed up."

He swung the broken body of Metal Sonic over his shoulder and climbed out of the crater.

* * *

The door to Tails' laboratory slammed open, making the fox jump.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted. "I need your help!"

The two tailed fox looked up from the invention he was making. "What is it, Son..." His words died on his lips as Sonic set Metal down on the table.

"He was injured; I had to do something!" Sonic exclaimed. "Turns out that explosion we heard was him."

Tails looked up at his best friend; there was silence for a few moments as he contemplated Sonic's words, then got out some tools and hooked Metal up to a computer.

"Fixing Metal won't be too hard," he told Sonic. "But I'd like some privacy while I work." Sonic nodded in understanding and left the room. Tails turned to Metal before plugging in a power supply so that the robot could charge, then noticed something strange. The fox frowned before walking back to Sonic. "I've started to repair him but he has something strange in his code. I think it's a virus. A very severe one."

"Virus?" Sonic asked, surprised. "How'd he get one?"

"I don't know. I'm going to reboot him but it won't fully purge the virus from his systems; we'll have to do a scan."

Tails walked back into the lab and rebooted Metal. The robot's optics flickered, and his processors whirred to life. Metal started scanning the room when he noticed the two anthros.

"Where am I?" He asked them.

"You're in Tails' lab," Sonic told him. The blue hedgehog walked up to Metal, putting a hand on his back. "He's currently repairing you, Mets." Those words, to Metal, were comforting. He leaned against Sonic as the two held hands. "Tails said you have a virus in your systems."

Metal processed this. "A virus? But I am not organic, and therefore, cannot get sick."

"A computer virus," Tails clarified.

"I have never gotten a computer virus before. The doctor always keeps my software up to date."

"Regardless, you're going to be okay," Sonic told him. "Tails just has a few repairs left, and then you'll be fully functional again."

Sonic started to leave but Metal grabbed his arm. "Please...stay. I enjoy your company." The blue hedgehog blinked in surprise. Then he smiled and sat down next to Metal. The robot leaned against Sonic, closing his optics. "You've been so good to me, and I find your presence comforting."

"You have that effect on me too, Mets. I've been attracted towards you for a long time. You make me feel content." The blue hedgehog chuckled and gave Metal a kiss on the cheek. "Everyone gets sick. I'm your boyfriend; it's only natural that I care about you. Speaking of...would you like to stay here until you are better?"

Metal stared at Sonic. If he had a mouth, he would be smiling. "I would like that very much. When you get sick, I will take care of you as well."

Sonic could only blush.


End file.
